yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 022
"Immortal Beings!!" is the twenty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the July 2017 issue of V Jump, released on May 20, 2017. Summary As Ren obtains an Action Card, Yuya tribute summons Enter-Mate Clay Breaker while activating the spell card Pendulum Halt to draw two more cards since he has Yugo's Pendulum Monsters in their Extra Deck. While Ren uses two Action Cards to gain an advantage while suspecting his opponent intends to increase his monster's attack points, Yuya reveals Claymaker's special ability allows him to decrease Biphamet's ATK by 500 for each face-up Pendulum Monster. While the attack connects with Ren's life points dwindled to 1350, Biphamet heals as its owner laughs while confusing Yuya by mentioning his past life. Ren then explains to Yuya that a more difficult trail would await the boy even if he should defeat him, Ren adding that he needs the power of Genesis Omega Dragon to achieve one thing he will get at any cost. Ren proceeds to reveal to Yuya that he once was a Turbo Duelist who aspired to become as great as a legendary Turbo Dueling genius he admired as a child though he lacked the resources to fully realize his dream. But Ren's life changed the day he received the opportunity to participate in the Memorial Race, learning that his dying father used all his remaining money to buy his son a Duel Runner. While this motivated Ren to win to honor his father, he nearly died before he suddenly came back to life and won the Turbo Duel. Soon after, Ren noticed a butterfly and followed it to the garage where he encounters a woman: Eve, who tells him that G.O.D has chosen him. The wealthy old man Ren became would encounter Eve sixty years later near the end of his life, Eve taking him away to repay the debt he owes her for giving him new life. Concluding his story, Ren proceeds to unmask himself with Yuya recognizing his face to be Yugo's. Featured Duel: Yugo/Yuya Sakaki vs. Ren Turn 6: Yuya Sakaki Ren obtains an Action Card. Yuya Tributes "Enter-Mate Rolling Sambaa" to Tribute Summon "Enter-Mate Clay Breaker" (2000/1000). He then activates "Pendulum Halt", allowing him to draw two cards since there's at least three face-up Pendulum Monsters in his Extra Deck. Yuya attacks "White Aura Biphamet" with "Clay Breaker". Ren activates two Action Cards: "Full Turn", which will double any battle damage inflicted this turn, and "Limit Lock", preventing Yuya from increasing his monster's ATK this turn. Since it was Tribute Summoned, the effect of "Clay Breaker" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Biphamet" by 500 for each face-up Pendulum Monster in Yuya's Extra Deck ("Biphament": 3300 → 1800 ATK). The attack hits, and due to the effect of "Full Turn", the battle damage inflicted to Ren is doubled (Ren: 1750 → 1350 LP). Despite this, "Biphamet" is not destroyed.The effect of "White Aura Biphamet" is still kept as a secret at this point. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes